


A Kiss in the Snow

by foxinthestars



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Art, Blanket Permission, F/F, Kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: Winter themed artwork.  Lili once again comes riding in like a hero on a white horse, and dear sweet Yona never sees these things coming.  Full color and transparent linework included.





	A Kiss in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For damnselfly, AkaYona Secret Santa 2017.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26537273@N08/27819528749/in/datetaken-public/)

Detail:

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26537273@N08/27819519269/in/datetaken-public/)

Linework only (transparent PNG):

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26537273@N08/39567289252/in/datetaken-public/)


End file.
